Gummy Bear
by Organization13
Summary: Cloud wakes up to a very odd situation...why is Reno smashing the radio? CloudXReno one-shot


"_Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein kleiner süßer bunter dicker Gummibär  
oh yeah oh"_

"**OH FUCK YOU TO!!"**

Cloud fell off the couch and onto the floor waking up from his no longer peaceful sleep. There was a loud bang followed by a crash and more bangs. Cloud followed the noises to his bedroom, to see his lover standing over what was there radio.

"Reno….may I ask why?" he said putting his hands up the massage his temples. Reno turned to him blushing.

"Well I was working when this thing suddenly…"

"_Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär  
Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär"_

Reno let out a growl stepping on the remains of the radio. Cloud raised and eyebrow. That was weird………

"As I was saying this thing suddenly started singing and I turned it off and………"

"_Monday, I do the party  
Monday, I do the party  
Friday, I do the party  
party papp …"_

"IT WONT STOP PLAYING!!" Reno yelled stepping on the remains again with his bare feet which Cloud noticed were bleeding.

"I have to admit that is ann.-"

"_Monday, I do the party  
Monday, I do the party  
Friday, I do the party  
party papp …"_

"annoying" he finished with a growl now seeing why his lover beat there radio, which reminded him. Why was the thing still playing there wasn't much left.

"I don't know! It turned it off and smashed the fu-freaken thing! And it wont shut up!!" Reno fell back against there bed growling and panting, the blood from his feet smeared on the floor. Cloud sighed.

"_Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär  
_

_Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein Gummibär  
Ich bin dein kleiner süßer bunter dicker Gummibär  
oh yeah oh"_

Cloud let out a loud sigh tempted to smash what was left himself. "What's it even saying"

Reno winced looking at his feet "Its German. Its saying I'm a gummy bear or something"

Cloud gave his boyfriend an odd look. "I'm a Turk ok I know a lot of langue's!" He yelled looking at his feet again.

"_papadidubididumdum  
papadidubididumdum  
papadidubididumdum  
3 mal darfst du beißen"_

Reno growled again ready to kick the remains but Cloud stopped him. "Don't injure yourself any further" he said.

"Back to the topic before why in bloody hell is it playing!" Reno said Cloud shook his head grabbing bandages.

"That thing it's evil I say……" Cloud pushed Reno back among the blankets holding his feet up.

"_papadidubididumdum  
papadidubididumdum  
papadidubididumdum  
3 mal darfst du beißen"_

Cloud snarled pulling plastic and whatever else lodged itself into his lovers feet before wrapping them up. "I'm starting to agree" The song remained quiet so Cloud went back the Reno's feet.

"It may hurt to walk on them but you should be fine……" he said looking up to face Reno who smirked at him. Cloud smirked back crawling up on the bed hovering over Reno's face.

"You really are a pervert" He mumbled catching Reno's lips in a quick kiss.

"You didn't have to come up here you could have just walked away so you're a pervert to." Reno said Cloud leaned down nipping at his lovers neck. The redhead laughed as Cloud's hair brushed against his face, the scent of apples filling his nose. The blondes hands roamed up his sides.

"_Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär  
Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummi Gummibär"_

Cloud groaned falling onto his lover who looked about to kill something.

"Cloud, excuse me for a second……" he muttered pushing his boyfriend off him and walking to the remains of the radio. Cloud watched him the make sure he wasn't going to step on it again. Reno walked disappearing down the hall before returning with a bag he put all the pieces into a bag before disappearing again.

Cloud watched amused then started laughing when he heard curses outside the window. He wondered why the redhead didn't just do that to begin with instead of smashing it to bits.

XoXoXo

I swear to god most of this happened me and my roommate(new) cosplay was Reno and Cloud and I was laying down working and the radio started to play this randomly so I went to turn it off nothing I tried multiple times and so I smashed it waking my roommate and daughter. It never did stop for some reason……

For those who are curious its called "Gummy Bear" it's the German version.

-Roxas


End file.
